A Big Suprise from the Big Man himself
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: Black*Star is a great singer, but he doesnt want to show it. the only one who knows is tsubaki and she bribes him into trying out for the school play "Aladdin" The reason that he doesnt like singing, is because he thinks it makes him look like a wuss. :
1. Chapter 1

**Wuzzup people? I was watching diary of a wimpy kid, and when we saw the part where he was trying out for the play. I thought "What if Black*Star surprised everyone with an amazing singing voice?" By the way, the song they sing in the story and the movie is "Total eclipse of the heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Everyone sing a different song for the tryouts. And some people will try out in pairs and some may only sing parts of a song. When Black star try's out, just imagine greg trying out from the movie. At the end of the chapter I will put a list of the songs people sung and who they're by. Enjoy, please rate this story on a scale of one to ten based on any way you want, just tell me what you based it on. Every song used in this story is a real song. To get all the songs. Go to to convert songs from youtube to iTunes. When it finishes saving, click open folder, click and hold the song and drop into music. Then on iTunes, go to file, the libraries, then import playlist. Then click on the song and click open and the song should go on you iTunes and stay there forever. This is totally legal by the way**

"huh, they're having tryouts for the play 'Aladdin'?" Tsubaki asked. The DWMA was having a play, and it included singing, so the tryouts were that you have to sing a song and they would decide whether you were in or not.

"You should try out Tsubaki." Suggested Maka

the girls were all excited that half of the story was romance; the other half was adventure and fighting. So everyone was happy.

"Maybe." She said to no one in particular

"Wanna see if we can The Guys to try out?" Maka asked

"Sure, but we'll NEVER be able to get Black*Star to try out, he hates singing, even if he got to be the star. He would rather lose to everyone in school then sing. He loathes singing." Tsubaki explained

"Speaking of which, can he even sing?" Maka questioned "I mean, I any of us have heard him sing EVER, in the many years since we've all known him, and we've all known him since preschool."

"Nope, never." Tsubaki replied.

"well, I'm off to convince the guys to try out!" Maka said with a smile, and with that she ran off. Tsubaki just stood there thinking

'I have…' she thought

~~Flashback~~

Tsubaki was running home with her friend, Black*Star. Her parents said that they could go for ice cream after school and that she could bring a friend along. They were in the same kindergarten class, and she had heard that they were to be future partners and she wanted to get to know him better before that happened. She didn't want to be partnered up with someone she hardly knew. So they were running home.

"Hurry up Black*Star!" she called back.

"Be careful and look where you're going so you don't trip or something!" he called, running to catch up to her.

"Don't worry!" she called, but just then, she tripped on the sidewalk.

"OW!" she yelped

"Tsubaki!" he called "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I scraped my knee." She said sadly she looked like she was about to cry. So Black*Star did the only thing that came to mind.

"_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming 'round. Turn around; every now and then i get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."_

'wow…' Tsubaki thought.

"_Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit nervous of the past of all the years that have gone by. Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit terrified then I see the look in your eye. Turn around, bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart. Turn around bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart. Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit grievous of something and I dream of something wild." _

'what an amazing voice' thought Tsubaki as she stared endlessly into those bright green eyes.

"_Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm playing like a child in your arms. Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit angry and I've got to get it out and cry. Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. Turn around bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart. Turn around bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart. And when I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll be only making it right, cause we'll never be wrong together."_ He sang, holding that last note.

"Wow…" she said quietly. She could NOT believe how beautifully he sang that.

"That was beautiful…" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, that was a lullaby my parents would sing to me, from when I was a baby. Before the academy wiped my clan out." He said so he took off the scarf he was wearing and he used it to bandage up her knee. They were walking home when suddenly

"Tsubaki, can I ask you a favor?" Black*Star asked

"Um, sure, what is it?" she replied.

"can you, you know, not tell anyone about, what I did back there? You, when I sang to you."

"Okay, but why? You have a beautiful singing voice. Some people would DIE for a voice like that." She answered.

"I know but, my big goal in life is to surpass god. And I can't be known as the sissy who can sing." Black*Star explained shyly, blushing the entire time.

"Okay then, I won't tell anyone ever no matter what."

"Well, you can tell you're, parents if they asked what took so long, but other than that, you can NEVER, tell anybody under any circumstances, get it?" he checked.

"Got it!" she said nodding her head

~~End Flashback~~

"Maybe I can get him to try out" she said with hope and ran off to find him

~~Meanwhile~~

"A Play?" asked Black*Star

"Yeah, it's Aladdin. Should we try out?" questioned soul

"No way! What if you have to sing!" grabbing his friends shoulders, shaking them slightly

"So what, most of us are pretty good singers. Though by far, Tsubaki is the best of us all." Soul replied

'only because I taught her…' Black*Star thought to himself

"well, I might try out." Soul said "By the way, why do you hate singing so much?" he asked

"Why do you hate playing piano so much?" Black*Star retorted

"…" soul stared at him for a second "Touché." He replied.

Then Tsubaki ran up calling for him

"BLACK*STAR!" when she caught up to them, she caught her breath for a second and then spoke.

"Black*Star, will you try out for the play?" she said with pleading eyes

"Why?" I'm not even a good singer." He lied, she knew he was lying, but she went along with it just so soul wouldn't find out that he can sing.

"I know but, if you sign up, I'll make our entire group the biggest ice cream sundae you have ever seen every weekend until we separate."

"Great, now your bribing him, how uncool." Soul stated.

Little did he know, Black*Star biggest weakness was ice cream.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you had better keep that promise Tsubaki." He said

"now have I ever broken a promise?" she said playfully

"Touché." He said and then he left. Tsubaki watched him leave and soul just stood there with his mouth open.  
>"ICE CREAM?" soul yelled "ALL IT TAKES IS FRIGGIN' ICE CREAM TO GET HIM TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT?" he was in a state of shock, a whole new world of possibilities have now opened up to him. He make Black*Star do whatever he wanted. He walked think about what he could make him do for ice cream. Tsubaki sweat dropped as she watched her possibly now insane friend walk away.<p>

"Well, I'd better help him decided on what song to sing." She said walking away

"Black*Star, have you decided on what song you want to sing for the tryouts?" Tsubaki asked

"Yup." He said with a slight wince. She could tell that he was dreading his performance.

"Well, what song did you choose?" She asked

"It's a surprise." He said

"Okay then don't tell me." She said, hopefully trying to get him to tell her. But this time, he was smarter than that

Pretty soon, the whole school was talking about how Black*Star was going to try out for the play. There was not one person who didn't know about it. Even Hiro knew about it. So those who weren't trying out, were there to see Black*Star tryout.

"This is going to be a long tryout." Black*Star said with a huff.

**This marks the end of the first chapter. Please rate this story on a scale of one to ten and the second chapter will be tryouts. Which will be in a few parts because all the students who were mentioned in the anime will be trying out. And chrona (who is a DUDE people!) and ragnorock will count as one person, even though ragnorock will be inside chrona's back the entire time. And in the summery part in the next chapter, I will put a list of who will be going in what order. And the final chapter will be the actual play. And Black*Star will be going LAST. Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I'm bored so, here's the list I have come up with.**

**Maka and soul**

**Liz**

**Patti**

**Kid**

**Chrona**

**Kim and Jackoline**

**Ox**

**Harver**

**Tsubaki**

**Kilik**

**Pot of fire and pot of thunder (they'll just dance and be someone mute or that doesn't talk like Abu or the two little kids from the beginning of the first Aladdin movie)**

**Hiro**

**Black*Star**

**When I finish the tryout, there will be a few chapters about everyone mocking/accepting that Black*Star can sing and then there will be a chapter about the rolls and then the last one will be about the play. Enjoy!**

"How did I get into this mess?" Black*Star asked himself. He had gotten talked into doing the one thing he hated the most. Singing. He always hated singing because he thought it made him look stupid. And when he saw the movie 'High School Musical' he hated it even more. Though somehow, Tsubaki managed to bribe him into trying out.

"Wait," he said "She said I only had to tryout, she said NOTHING about actually being in the play. So that means all I have to do is tell them I can't be in the play a few days after tryouts, and then I don't have to sing in front of everyone in town!" he yelled proudly

"Who in earth are you talking to Black*Star?" said Soul walking up to him

"I found a loop hole to Tsubaki's deal! I only have to try out, no one said that I actually be in the play, all I have to do is make up an excuse to not be in the play and I don't have to sing in front of everyone!" he exclaimed

"True" he said

"But what if it's mandatory to be in the play and they won't let you leave?" soul inquired.

"Then I'll just tell 'em that I'm sick." He stated coolly.

"That may not be the coolest idea, but if I get stuck with a demeaning part. Then I may try that." Soul said with a smirk.

So they both chatted about missions and what so bad about living with their partner and so on. And after a while, they both went home. They only had to be there for a briefing so they knew what to do when they tryout.

"Tsubaki, guess what?" Black*Star said tauntingly

"What is it Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"I found a loop hole! You only said that I have to try out, nothing at all was said about actually being in the play!" he replied smugly yet loudly at the same time.

"Oh." She said, she looked down and looked kind of disappointed.

"Hey, are you all right Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked

"Well, I was hoping that you could try out, so you could be Aladdin. He is that star of the show after all." She replied, sounding kind of sad. Not telling him that she wanted to be Jasmine

"And a big star like you shouldn't disappoint his fans" she continued. She knew that if she played against his one weakness, his self-centered attitude, then she might just be able to get him to actually be in the play.

"Your right, I guess." He admitted. "Even though, I DO hate singing, if you really want me to that badly. Then I will." He continued

"Thank you, Black*Star." She thanked him

So the days passed and Black*Star tried his best to avoid the topic of the play. But it was hard because everyone was excited about the play. The girls were mostly excited, wondering who would be Aladdin and who would be Jasmine. The boys were wondering when the girls would stop going all googly eyed over this.*

"Black*Star!" Kid called

"What is it?" Black*Star replied.

"Is it true that you're going to try out for the play?" Liz asked

"So what if I am?" Black*Star replied

The next thing the Liz did pissed him off so much, that a student who forgot to eat breakfast used the steam coming from his ears to cook and egg. The thing she did, was laugh.

"YOU? SING! HA you're a small little child whose voice is as high as Justin Beiber! The day you sing, is the day I go to school completely naked and let everyone one look at me and touch wherever they want for a YEAR!" she laughed and yelled. By this time Black*Star was about to explode and shoot his entire soul wavelength into that ugly mug of hers.

"Fine, if I make the roll Aladdin, then you have to do exactly what you just said that you'd do! And if I don't then I'll only talk when necessary! And I will admit that you're a bigger person then me for a whole year!" he screamed at her.

"It's a bet!" she replied. And with that, they shook hands and both stormed off to or with their respective partners.

~~~~~That night~~~~~~~

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star called out.

"Yes Black*Star?" Tsubaki answered.

"Liz is going to be fully naked when they post the parts for the play so you don't need to ask why when they do!" He said with a smile. Tsubaki stood there for a second and tried to process what he had just told her.

"Wait Black*Star, why is Liz streaking when they post the results?" Asked Tsubaki, worrying that he had done something really stupid, again.

"Me and Liz made a bet that if I get the part Aladdin, then she has to go around the school completely naked for the next day and let and/or make every student touch her in any way they want and she can't say anything about. And if I don't, then I have to only talk when necessary and go around telling everyone how much greater she is then me for a whole year." He stated proudly. With the biggest grin that you will ever see in life.

"Why, did you make that bet Black*Star!" she demanded angrily

"Because she laughed at me, said my voice is as high pitched as Justin Beiber's, and she called me small and a little kid." He stated matter-of-factly.

'well she did piss him off to a point where he might kill her. Im just happy he didn't hurt her in anyway…yet…' she thought.

**IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I forgot about this story for a while. So im sorry if you have been following this story, and I will try to start making them longer. See you guys whenever i get around to writing/updating this story.**


End file.
